Just Another SE Fanfic
by serena'darien1613
Summary: I don't know what to tell you about my fanfic. It's supposed to be kinda funny even though it's not listed in the description.Umm well i guess just beware of mild cussing and such as that. Don't forget to R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 1

"Hey Maka! Wait up." Maka turned around to see her weapon partner, Soul, jogging behind her.

"Hey Soul what's up?" Maka asked, stopping to wait for him.

"You've heard the rumors about the new students, right?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I heard that the weapon is Kid's cousin, or something like that."

"Well you heard right. I overheard your dad talking to Professor Stine. He said that Lord Death was real happy about having his niece join the D.W.M.A." Soul said, glancing at Maka from the corner of his eye.

"This oughta be really interesting. I cant wait to see Blackstar's reaction. Wait never mind I already know what it's gonna be." Soul chuckled. Maka laughed with him.

"Yeah I can see it now. He'll be on the roof shouting all kinds of stuff about how he's such a big star and all that jazz." Maka turned to Soul.

"Hey do you know when they're gonna be here?" Soul glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, they're actually arriving in 5 minutes, which is why I came to find you." Maka's eye's lit up.

"Really?" Soul nodded. Maka grabbed his hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

~D.W.M.A.~

"Hey Kid!" Death the Kid turned around in a perfect 180 degree semi-circle.

"Yes Liz, Patty? What is it?" Liz and her sister Patty hurried to catch up to their meister.

"Hey, is true that one of the new kids are your cousin?" Patty asked in her overly-happy voice. Kid sighed. He should have known this was coming. He turned and faced his weapons.

"Yes. She was really against coming but her mom and my dad finally convinced her that even though she was really good she could become even better with the proper training." Liz and Patty's eye's bugged out.

"No way! Are you serious?" they asked at the same time. Kid sighed again and nodded.

"When is she getting here?" Liz asked. Kid looked at his clock.

"88 seconds." he answered then got all dreamy eyed.

"Oh no." Liz groaned, "Here we go again." As Kid was about to launch into a lecture about the perfect symmetry 8, when they heard a loud commotion outside at the front entrance. Kid, Liz and Patty took of to go see what was happening.

~D.W.M.A. Entrance~

"HAHA! I AM BLACKSTAR! I'M THE BIGGEST STAR AT THIS SCHOOL-NO IN THE WORLD! NO ONE IS A BIGGER STAR THAN I AM!" he pointed a finger at a small, dark-haired, dark-skinned girl.

"ARE YOU THE MEISTER OR WEAPON? IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY I AM A STAR AND YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME! AHAHAHAHAHA!" he leaped off the roof of the D.W.M.A. and landed right in front of the girl. He jumped back and crouched into a fighting position.

"Com'mon. Hit me with your best shot!" for the first time the girl looked up. Her chin length hair's top layer was pulled back into a pony tail, the rest of it laying flat against her neck. She wasn't a midget, but she was shorter than most people. She had deep brown eye's that looked black most of the time. She looked at Blackstar and suddenly started laughing. He jerked in surprise then crouched forward again.

"What? What's so funny, huh! Are you laughing 'cause you're scared? That's it isn't it?" she shook her head.

"No I'm laughing because you're so ridiculous! I can see your soul and while it may be large, mine is much larger." Blackstar blinked in surprise, then nodded his head.

"Oh I get it, you are the meister. Only a meister could see my soul." the girl's grin got bigger.

"You really are ridiculous. You cant even recognize that I am, in fact, a weapon. My meister is coming behind me." just then a tall, pretty blonde came up the steps behind the girl. The darker girl smiled again then, taking a mocking bow, said,

"By the way my name is Grace and, this is my meister Ann." the blonde, Ann, looked at Blackstar curiously and then glanced down at Grace with a confused look. Grace gave her meister a smile and said,

"This guys name is Blackstar. He came here to challenge us to a fight." Ann's eye's lit up.

"Ohh we get to show off our skills on the first day! Cool!" Blackstar ignored his confusion and said,

"Tsubaki!" Tsubaki sighed in frustrated defeat, and nodded.

"Right!" Ann stood ready. Ann glanced at Grace.

"Transform, we've got butt to kick!" Grace grinned again and transformed into a scythe. Soul and Maka both stared at the new scythe. Soul blinked and said,

"Well would you look at that. Another scythe. And she looks almost exactly like me. Except she's black and green, instead of black and red. Weird." Maka nodded in agreement.

"Definitely weird." Grace called out to Blackstar.

"Are you ready to be defeated?" Blackstar just laughed.

"Are YOU ready to be defeated?" Ann shook her head sadly.

"You really shouldn't underestimate us." Blackstar just kept laughing. Ann looked down at her weapon.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" they disappeared from in front of Blackstar than reappeared behind him. Blackstar wheeled around.

"What the-" BAM! Ann slashed at his face, then in one quick motion, before he could jump up out of the way, she slashed again this time hitting his ankle. He fell, slipping in his own blood. Tsubaki sighed. Blackstar jumped back up, moving away from the duo.

"Is that the best you can do?" he yelled. Ann smiled.

"Of course not. We can do much worse." she replied still smiling.

"Grace! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Grace poked her head out of the edge of the scythe and winked at Ann.

"Damn straight! That'll put'm in his place." Ann leaped back from Blackstar and closed her eye's and began muttering to herself. Blackstar began laughing again.

"HA HA! YOU CALL ME RIDICULOUS? YOUR MEISTER HAS CLOSED HER EYE'S WITHOUT DEFEATING THE ENEMY FIRST! WHAT A STUPID MOVE!" he lunged forward , but before he could attack, Ann sidestepped and there was a puff off smoke. Blackstar's attack hit nothing but air. He whirled around, searching for his opponents and came face to face with Ann who smiled and grabbed him by the shoulders. She spun him back around, and out of nowhere Grace appeared and hit him directly with her wavelength; from six feet away. Blood spurted out of Blackstar's head and he clamped his hair shut. Grace looked at him waiting to see what he'd do next. She didn't have to wait long. A second later, he fell over backwards, blood spurting out of his head and nose. Grace grinned at Ann, who came closer and they fist bumped. They both started laughing. They spoke in unison.

"Man, could that have been any easier?" Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, Maka, Professor Stine, and Maka's father stared at the laughing duo. We'll everyone except Professor Stine stared. The professor 'observed' them.

"I would like to dissect that weapon." Everyone, including Ann and Grace, sweat dropped and turned to look at Stine. Grace's eye's lit up. She grabbed Ann's hand and dragged her over to the group. Liz turned to Kid.

"Hey the meister, Ann, is your cousin right?" 'After all the other girl is almost black. It makes more sense that Ann be his cousin.' she thought. Before Kid could answer, Grace stopped in front of him and, with a humongous grin on her face, fist-bumped Kid's hand.

"What's up? Long time no see cous!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. No racism is meant in this chapter. I really am half black half white, so I can't really be racist to either.

Chapter 2

"Cous!" Everyone shouted at once. Grace flinched slightly. Shaking her head, she glanced around at the circle of students who had gathered around her and Ann.

"Ummm, yeah. Didn't Kidd here tell you that I'm his cousin?" The question was greeted by silence. She blinked twice, then started laughing.

"Oh, OK. I get it. It's because I'm half black isn't it?" The crowd shifted uncomfortably. Grace laughed again.

"It's OK, I'm used to it by now. Me and Kidd don't look alike for a reason." they moved closer, so as to hear every detail. Grace explained.

"You see my mom is Uncle Death's sister. That's how I'm related to Kidd, through my mom and his dad. My father is a black man, who left her after he found out she was pregnant." The students sighed in sympathy. Grace shook her head.

"No no, don't feel sorry for me, or my mom. We're fine, living well." The crowd murmured then slowly dispersed, leaving Ann and Grace alone with Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Spirit, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and professor Stein. Stein circled Ann and Grace, in his chair, slowly. Ann was busy talking to Maka, about different moves for sliding out of the way of an attack, and didn't notice. But Grace did. She watched Stein as he made his rounds around the group. She could sense him watching her and Ann, studying their patterns and facial expressions, their actions and reactions.

'_Well I'll probably do a little 'observing' of my own, Dr.' _Grace thought to herself. She was startled out of her thoughts, when Ann snapped her fingers in her face. She looked up at her meister.

"What?" Ann rolled her eye's.

"Oh nothing much, Liz and Patty here are just wondering about your life." Grace turned to the sisters, who eagerly awaited answers. The first question was typical.

"When did first realize that you were a weapon?" Liz asked. Gracie thought for a minute.

"Oh that was a few years back when I was about 10 or 11. I moved from a normal city to a megalopolis. We were pretty poor at the time, more so than now, and couldn't afford anywhere really nice, but we found these apartments, about a block away from the school I would be attending. That was the worst year of my life. I was the only halfer there. No half blacks, or half Chinese, no half Mexicans, you get the picture."

"Anyway, first day of school, I went to the classroom, got introduced, all that stuff. We were doing an art project, draw or glue pictures about things that represent you. I found a really cute picture of a kitten and after I cut it out, this girl comes over and says how cute it is. I used to be really shy back then, so I mumbled 'Thank you.' and kept working. She went back to her desk, and for a little bit, I just kept working. Then she came back and asks me if she could borrow the picture to show some other girls. I had already glued it to the paper, so I told her no. She kept asking and asking, and I kept saying no, no, no. Finally she got mad and snatched my paper. I tried to take it back, but she was taller than me. She ripped my paper, and took the picture, and that's where it all began."

"Turns out she was the most popular person in 4th grade, so people were outraged that I wouldn't let her have the picture. After that, things got ugly. It started out with small thing; pencils stolen and broken being called 'stupid' and 'ugly'. Then it got violent. Being shoved out of the way, pushed off monkey bars and swings, getting tripped and once, I made the same girl mad, and her brother punched me in the eye." Liz and Patty gasped, along with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Spirit. Even Professor Stein, was somewhat surprised. Kidd was somewhat shocked that his cousin hadn't told him all this before. It was then he realized.

'_So that's why she went through that horrible stage in her life. Not eating anything substantial for weeks on end, staying locked up in her room. I never had a clue!'_

Before she could speak again, Grace was ambushed by Spirit.

"Oh you poor girl! Come here, I'll be your Papa! Come give Papa a hug! Maka needs a sister!" Maka glared at him, then raised her arm.

"Maka…. CHOP!" a book hit Spirit in the head with such force that he let go of Grace and flew back a few feet. Clutching his head, he sat up and whimpered.

"B-but Maka, you always said you wanted a sister." a vein in Maka's head throbbed.

"That doesn't mean you attack the first unfortunate girl you see!" she turned to Grace.

"I'm sorry, my Dad's kinda crazy. Continue, please." Grace smiled and cleared her throat.

"Well, one day it was too much. The others were being more cruel than usual. It was at recess. I was sitting on a swing, not doing anything really, just swinging slowly back and forth. Out of what seemed to be no where, I was pushed off. Of course I hit the dirt face first. I sat up and turned to see, as expected, the same girl from before. Since I didn't feel like getting in trouble, I stood up, brushed myself off, and started to walk away. She grabbed my arm and dragged me back. Then a teacher started walking towards us. I hoped that I would be spared, but she whispered 'don't let her loose.' then went and said something to the teacher that him turn around and walk off without a single glance back."

"Her three comrades circled like vultures and I couldn't move. I was too scared. She started babbling about how worthless I was and how I wasn't wanted. I mostly tuned her out, but then she got physical. One of the other girls kept their hand over my mouth, just in case the teacher didn't quite believe what she had told him, and came back. At first she just kind of slapped me on the arm. It didn't hurt that bad. But when she started punching me, I couldn't handle it. I struggled so hard, trying to get away. But I was, in a sense, trapped. I couldn't flee, and fighting wasn't helping. And I couldn't even think about just standing there. It was after she managed to land a direct hit to my eye; the same eye her brother had punched just a few days ago. It hurt so bad, I couldn't really breathe right for a minute. Then came the rage. I was sick of it. My vision went red. I couldn't see anything clearly. Next thing I knew I was leaning against a tree out of breath and they were all on the ground, bleeding. For a minute I thought I had killed them. I hadn't, they were just knocked out. The school called my mom and had her come up. They all began demanding answers from me, my mom, anyone who would listen. We couldn't give answers directly, but I knew. I had heard about weapons and meister's and such from Kidd, but never realized I was one." She stopped, then smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty long answer, but it gets the job done. Any more questions?" Liz and Patti were speechless. Well Patti wasn't for long.

"Oh wow! That's horrible!" Liz, being curious, asked another question. She gestured to Ann.

"When and how did you two meet?" Grace smiled again.

"Well it looks like the story continues." At Liz and Patti's confused looks, she laughed.

"I actually met Ann the same day I found out I was a weapon. I remember the principal called in the school nurse, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't figure out what was wrong. I knew. I knew, but I couldn't tell them, could I? 'Yeah, I just turned into a scythe, my bad?' Of course not. So while they were trying to get a doctor, I snuck off. No clue as to where, just had to get away. I turned back while running, making sure there wasn't anyone behind me. When I faced forward again I got a glimpse of a blonde head, then crashed. The blonde was, of course, Ann. She rubbed her head and looked at me. Then with compete indignation, she said,

'Hey!' I stood up then, grabbed her hand and helped her up. And was completely shocked when she stood a full head taller than me. She dusted herself off a bit, then took a good long look at me."

Ann was smiling while Grace recapped their introduction. It had certainly been an interesting day!

"Before she could run off, I asked,

'What's your name?' She looked at me suspiciously, and said,

'Ann, what's yours?'

'I-' That was when I heard the woman's voice and panicked. I started to run past Ann, but before I could, she grabbed my wrist, and said,

'Calm down, it's just my Mom.' I relaxed slightly, but was still on edge; Any minute _my_ Mom or people from the school could appear. I looked up at her and said,

'I'm not sure standing here is such a good idea.' She'd glanced at me curiously, then shrugged.

'Ok, then where should we stand?' She asked, somewhat sarcastically. I honestly couldn't blame her, she'd just been trampled be a psycho girl, who hadn't been watching where she was going, and was now being told not to just stand there. And she still didn't her name!"

"I wasn't sure what I could tell her so I said,

'There's something that went on at school today and I ran away. They're probably looking for me, and I can't go back, but I need my Mom, she would understand. But I can't get to her, because they'll catch me!' Ann looked surprised.

'But why did you run away? I don't understand.' I looked at her and said,

'Because I'm a freak.' then I started crying. Ann put her arm around me,

'Hey hey, your not a freak, it's ok.' She pulled the wrist she was still holding, dragging me along behind her.

'Where are we going?' She nodded her head towards a nearby bench.

'You are gonna sit right there, and wait for me. I'll be right back.' I sat down, while she rushed off. I was nervous, and hoping that nobody would come around the corner besides Ann."

"That's when the exhaustion hit. I was really tired, the entire day had been to much. I stretched out over the bench and closed my eye's. It seemed like only a few minutes later that someone was shaking me and calling my name. I opened my eye's to see two blondes, a young one my age, the other one looked exactly like the nurse at the school. My eyes widened, and I nearly screamed. Luckily, the one my age covered my mouth and said,

'Hey, it's ok, it's just me and this is my Mom.' It was Ann, and her Mom apparently. I guess I looked relieved, because she let go and stepped back, giving me room to sit up and stretch. I glanced at her mom, half curious, half scared.

'Well it's nice to meet you Mrs. uhh…'

'Smith,' she said. 'Angela Smith. Just call me Angela.'

'Angela. I'm Grace.' Ann's mother smiled.

'I heard you got yourself into some trouble today.' I must have had a panicked look, because she laughed.

'Oh, I'm only teasing.' then she got serious.

'Grace I understand that you ran away from school today, because you think you a freak.' I nodded slowly."

'Can you tell me why?' I wanted to. I wanted to tell somebody so bad that I took a deep breath and said,

'What do you know about humans that can become weapons?'

AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I feel like a jerk, but I was failing a class and I was working on bringing my grades up. I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Soul Eater, now quit asking.

Chapter 3

"I told her everything. From the torture of the first day to the past hour. She listened, completely quiet and thoughtful the entire time, not interrupting once. When I stopped talking she gave me and her daughter a serious look and said, 'Wait here. I'm going to go get the car and we'll go get your mom, Grace.' I couldn't believe it. She believed me! We both nodded and sat down on the bench. I looked at Ann and she looked at me."

"'I'm sorry I dragged you and your Mom into this, Ann. I'll make it up to you somehow I promise.' I blurted out. She just looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, some big guys who looked like college students sauntered over to us. There were four of them, and they made a little circle around our bench. I was scared out of my mind. I felt my hands start to shake. I glanced towards the corner where Ann's mother had disappeared but there was no sign of her. One of the boys smiled and asked us our names. Neither of us said anything. He made a face. "'Aww come on, tell us your names, and we won't hurt you.' I wanted to run for my life. I clasped my hands together squeezing them, trying to make them stop shaking. Unfortunately one of them noticed and said, ' Look man, you scared the kid.' while nodding at me. The first one pulled out a pocket knife and clicked it open. He lifted a piece of my hair and fiddled with for a moment, laughing.

'Are you scared little girl?' he asked. I shook my head, trying to be brave. He put the knife in my line of vision. 'Well you should be.' he said darkly. Just then, Ann stood up pulling me with her. I stood to, looking at her. She turned to me, smiling, but I could see the fear that mirrored my own in her blue eyes. She started pulling me towards the way her mom had gone."

"'Let's go, my Mom's probably waiting for us.' she said, still smiling. As we began walking away, two got in our way, blocking the path. The other two stood behind us, blocking that way too. She stopped and told them to move, we were leaving. One of the one's behind me grabbed my arm and said, 'Oh, I don't think so.' For the second time that day, I lost control. Only this time I was able to understand what was happening. This time Ann was there to help me."

Grace paused for a moment, half smiling. She looked at Liz and said, "And the rest is history, as they say. Ann and I escaped and we found her mom then got my mom. Her mother took us back to our apartment so we could grab some necessities. And we found a new place to live, in the same city as Ann. We became best friends and meister weapon partners. Then about a year ago, Uncle Death and my Mom started pushing for me and Ann to come here and become even better."

Patti laughed. "Wow, that was a long story!" Kidd couldn't believe so much had happened to his cousin. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? I would have helped you!" he said shaking her, almost angrily.

Grace looked at him with her soul piercing deep brown eyes. Smiling sadly she replied, "Because you've been through enough." she put a hand on his shoulder. "You've already been through plenty Kidd, I didn't want to cause you more pain."

"Grace….." he began, but Stein interrupted.

"Hate to break up this pity party, but Lord Death said for you two to come to his office as soon as possible." he said calmly. Grace dropped her hand and turned to go, motioning for Ann to follow her. Spirit lead the way, after Stein tried to roll away and fell over. Kidd wanted to comfort her, but he knew his dad would want to talk to them privately, for a while. So he watched her go, finally understanding. Liz caught his attention by patting him on the shoulder.

"You gonna be OK, Kidd?" Liz asked quietly.

Kidd nodded stiffly. "Yes, I'll be fine."

~Lord Death's Room~

Lord Death turned as he heard somebody enter his room, smiling under his mask when he saw a familiar dark head. Spirit stood off to the side while Lord Death greeted his niece and her meister. He patted them both on the head, while telling then he was so happy and excited that they'd decided to come despite how good they already were. He clapped his hands together and said, "Well lets get down to business. You met Maka and the others, as well didn't you?"

Grace laughed. "You mean the sugar high idiot, Blackstar and his company? Yeah, we met them. And beat the crap outta him." Ann snickered quietly.

Lord Death continued, ignoring the snickering. "Yes, well because of your status as my niece and all, I've decided that it would be best to place you with Kidd and his group. That includes Soul, and his meister, Maka, The Thompson sisters, Patti and Liz and their meister Kidd, Tsubaki and her meister Blackstar. Normally, groups are only in three, but I believe your soul wavelengths would match up better with theirs than anybody else in the school." Grace and Ann nodded. Ann had a feeling that this was his way of discreetly protecting his niece.

"And I've decided that you'll join Soul and Maka in their house. We don't have anymore and they have a couple of extra bedrooms. Are there any questions or concerns either of you have?" Lord Death continued. They both shook their heads.

"Sounds good to us, Uncle Death." Grace said. Lord Death clapped his hands together again.

"Good, good! Well off you go then. I want you to meet up with your group and get to know each other a bit. Also, you need to set up practice times to match up your soul links. Now go on and have fun, kiddies!" he said, pushing them gently towards the door. He turned to Spirit.

"Go show them where Maka and Soul live and help them with their things please."

Spirit smiled. "You really care about her a lot, don't you Lord Death?" the red-head grinned, sauntering out the door.

~At Maka and Soul's place~

Once at their new home, the girls were told to pick rooms. Seeing as there were only three extra rooms, it was easy. Spirit placed one of Grace's heavier bags on the floor of the room she'd chosen. Ann had taken her stuff by herself; she was the stronger by far out of the two of them. Maka joined her father in the doorway, ignoring him and turning to Grace.

"Feel free to decorate however you like; paint the room, add some new curtains, whatever you want. Soul and I don't mind, as long as it's not some sort of Satan worshipping thing." the blonde said lightly. Grace nodded, she knew what she wanted to do, but she would have to get her clothes and such put away first.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you and Soul, Maka."

"Oh it's no problem. You two seem like great people and we have lots of room. I wanted to know if either of you have any allergies, or 'can't eat' food?" Maka asked. Grace thought for a minute. "I'm not completely sure about Ann, but I don't. Why?" she inquired. "Well I do most of the cooking and cleaning so I didn't want to make something that either of you are allergic to, or use a bad cleaner." Maka replied

"Well," Grace said. "I have a bit of asthma, but it's not that bad, and I have my inhaler with me all the time. Other than that, there's no problems I can think of." she finished, pulling a light blue inhaler out of her pocket. "And actually, I love to cook and Ann is good at cleaning, even though she hates it, so we can rotate." Grace said enthusiastically.

Maka's eyes lit up. "Really? Wow, that's great. I'm used to doing all the work around here because it was just me and Soul. Oh, and our cat, Blair."

Grace's eyes widened drastically. "You have a cat?" she asked slowly.

Maka nodded, worried. "Umm is that OK?"

"Of COURSE it's ok! I LOVE cats!" Grace squealed. Maka sighed in relief.

Just then Spirit pushed himself off the doorframe. Turning to Maka he said, "Well, it looks like I'm not needed here anymore so I'll just go." He turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Spirit turned back around hopefully. But it was just Grace saying, "Thank you for helping me with my bags."

Dejected, he walked through the door muttering, "Your welcome." Grace smiled at Maka.

"Your dad is so funny." she said pulling open the closet, and hanging up her stuff. Maka's eye twitched a bit.

"Yeah, _funny_." There was a tap on the door-frame. Both girls turned to see Ann standing in the door-way. Looking at the suitcases neatly stacked, she asked, "So, you wanna help me organize my stuff?"

Grace laughed, and explained to a confused looking Maka. "Ann hates organizing things. But she hates things being disorderly at the same time. Eventually she'll organize it, but it bothers her like crazy until she does. And since I like to organize, it's just easier if I do it for her."

Maka nodded in understanding. "Oh, and before you get too busy, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kidd, and the Thompson's are coming over for dinner, so we can talk about you two joining our group. Lord Death contacted us about 20 minutes before you got here, telling us about his plans."

Grace and Ann nodded. Maka sighed and said, "The only problem is that I don't know if I have enough food for everyone. Patti, Blackstar, and Soul eat like there's no tomorrow."

"Let me see what you have, I bet I can whip up something," Ann said, smiling. Maka smiled back and they headed out of the room, leaving Grace alone.

~Kidd and the Thompson sisters~

"Hey Kidd, don't you think we ought to start walking to Maka's now? It's getting close to 7!" Liz called to Kidd who was making sure all his pictures were perfectly aligned.

Sighing, he stepped back and called back to Liz, "I'm coming!" He headed down the stairs and saw Liz and Patti waiting for him at the door. As they started walking, Liz began asking questions that had been on her mind.

"So, Kidd. Why did your dad put Grace and Ann with us? I mean, I understand she's your cousin and everything, but isn't it kind of unfair to the other students?" she asked.

Kidd sighed, and tried to explain. "Well it's somewhat complicated, but Grace is basically a child in a woman's body. She's slightly over-hyper, loves to laugh and likes attention. And that personality makes people who meet her want to protect her, although she fully capable of taking care of herself. My father has the same feeling of protection because of that, and because he's been as close to a father as she's ever had. Not to mention the fact that since we are cousins, it will make it easier for her to connect to me and I can pull all our soul wavelengths together." He paused for a moment, then looked at Liz out of the corner of his eye. "You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

The blonde nodded and said, "Basically you want to protect Grace." Kidd nodded, and Patti squealed, "I totally noticed that! Grace is reeeaaally hyper!"

Liz sweat dropped and muttered, "You are too, Patti. But what about Ann?"

"As for Ann's case, she's one of those types where you just don't mess with her. You want her protection and for her to be on your side."

"Oh. So you want to protect one and be protected by the other. I get it. They're basically a perfect meister weapon pair."

~Blackstar and Tsubaki~

"Blackstar, we're going to be late! Please hurry." Tsubaki called to her meister.

Blackstar kicked his door out of the way and stood in front of the dark haired girl. "Well, what are you waiting for, Tsubaki? Let's go!" he yelled, charging through the front door. Tsubaki sighed and pulled it shut behind her. Blackstar jumped from building to building stopped and yelled at Tsubaki to try to keep up with a star like him, and ran off again, repeating the process until they reached Maka's place. Blackstar crashed through a nearby window, thinking it was Soul's room. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that they'd come from the opposite direction than they normally do.

He was surprised to see boxes everywhere, a suitcase on the bed and Grace standing there, half naked with a red t-shirt in her hands. She turned at the sound of the glass breaking and froze when she saw Blackstar. His eye twitched and blood spurted out of his nose. Before the idiot could move, Grace screamed and shocked him with her wave length, then quickly hid in the closet. Blackstar was laying on the floor, twitching with blood streaming out of his nose when Ann and Maka burst into the room. Both girls noticed Blackstar immediately.

Maka spotted the broken window and realized what must have happened. Before she could say anything though, she heard Tsubaki coming towards Grace's room and Ann started searching for said girl. She located her in the closet, in the T-shirt and underwear, holding her bat, ready to take a swing. When she realized it was just Ann, she put the bat away and grabbed a pair of black shorts off one of the hangers. She emerged and glared at the twitching form of Blackstar, who was still bleeding through his nose and head. Blackstar was half unconscious when Grace grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him up.

"Hey, there was a half naked girl here a minute ago? Have you seen her? She's got black hair, dark skin, big boobs," he said dazedly. Angry and embarrassed, Grace dropped him back on the floor, his head hitting hard enough to give him a lump to last for a while. They heard a sigh from the doorway, and turned to see Tsubaki standing there, shaking her head. Moments later Liz, Patti and Kidd arrived. Maka went to let them in, Ann headed back to the kitchen, Grace on her heels, hugging a book to her chest. Tsubaki somehow managed to get Blackstar out of Grace's room and onto the couch in the living room. He woke up 10 minutes later and looked around wildly.

"Hey Tsubaki! What happened?!" he yelled.

Tsubaki, who was sitting next to him, covered her ear and said, "You burst through Grace's window while she was changing, saw her and she hit you with her wave length. Then you made her angrier by talking about her breasts." Blackstar was slightly confused for a moment.

"Well, that's a compliment! I don't understand what she's so upset about. If I was a girl with big boobs and a great star was all over them, I wouldn't be embarrassed!" A book planted itself in the middle of his face. Tsubaki turned to see Grace standing in the doorway of the living room, looking extremely pissed.

"Stop talking about me pervert!" she yelled.

Blackstar scoffed. "You just need to face the facts, kid. You. Have. Big. Bo-" Grace crossed the living in two jumps, landing on Blackstar's stomach, causing him to cough up more blood. He fell to the floor coughing, and Grace turned away, heading back to the kitchen. But Blackstar, not to be outdone by this girl again, scrambled up and caught her by the back of her shirt, easily pulling her off the ground. He turned her back to face him as she tried to kick him. He really was only a couple of inches taller, but when it came to physical fitness he was much stronger that she was. He held her at an arm's length, mostly because she was trying to kick him. Tsubaki looked at the two fighting, worriedly. "Umm, Blackstar, maybe you should just let it go…" Ignoring the remark from Tsubaki, he smirked.

"Give it up, kid. I'm physically stronger than you. You can't hit me, so give up!" Grace suddenly reached behind her, grabbed his hand, and hit him with her wave length, yet again. He staggered, just enough for his grip to lose its hold. Turning her head a bit, Grace chomped down on his arm, hard enough to lightly puncture the skin. Blackstar completely let go and she backed away. The blue haired idiot growled, annoyed at this kid. He'd had enough! As he prepared to attack, Grace put her fists up, her red wave length visibly crackling around them. He charged towards her and was stopped by Soul and Kidd.

"Alright knock it off, Blackstar. I mean picking on a kid? So not cool," Soul said, looking bored.

"And this is my cousin, niece of the headmaster of the school you attend. We're supposed to be working together as a team, not arguing like an uncivilized bunch of imbeciles." Kidd added.

"Not to mention you already have to fix her window!" Maka chimed in, as she entered the scene.

Blackstar glared at all of them. "Jeesh, she's just one kid, why are you all so worked up? And she started it in the first place. If she didn't want to fight, why'd she challenge me?" he huffed.

"No, actually, you started it." Maka said. "First, you broke her window, then you sexually harassed her, then you continued to harass her, and now you're messing up my living room," she continued. Before Blackstar could argue, Ann appeared wearing an apron, holding a spoon in her right hand.

"Hey, dinner's ready! Hurry up before it gets cold!" she said cheerfully, ignorant of the tension in the room. As everyone began filing out of the room, Blackstar just stood there for a moment, before his stomach told him to get moving. In the kitchen they found two large pots of Ann's specialty, macaroni and tomato with homemade cornbread, perfectly baked. They were all given more than enough to eat and there was even some left over when they finished eating.

"Ahhh! That was delicious! Good job, Ann!" Blackstar said loudly, rubbing his slightly bloated abdomen. Everyone thanked Ann, praising her cooking skills. She blushed, not used to having so much attention.

"Alright, now that we've eaten, let's get down to business." Kidd said, a serious look settling over his face. The others got serious too.

"Now, with Grace and Ann joining us, it's going to be difficult to match up our wave lengths. However, I believe if we put enough effort into it, we can be matching wavelengths in no time. Only problem is _time._ Exams are coming up in the next few months, physical and an actual test," he said, turning to Grace and Ann for the last part. Grace bit her lip, while Ann smiled. Blackstar noticed the uneasiness on his new rivals face and smirked.

"What's wrong kid, scared that the other big boys and girls are gonna beat you at the physicals?" He grinned at her quick anger.

"Actually, no. I'm plenty strong, which you're about to find out, you big idiot, if you don't leave me alone," she snapped. Blackstar just smirked. Grace rolled her eyes and ignored him. Kidd cleared his throat and continued.

"I say we schedule for a few times a week for us to practice. We can take turns matching up with Grace and Ann, and that would also be a good time to show us how well you two are with your soul resonance," he said.

Tsubaki spoke up here. "Well I'm booked on Tuesdays and Sundays. I help organize and clean the library then."

Blackstar sighed and said, "Well, normally I'm busy training, but I guess I can take some time out of my extremely overfilled days to practice with a kid. I'll let you have my Mondays, Wednesdays, and/or Fridays."

"I'm good with those three days." Liz added.

"Me too!" chimed in Patti. Maka and Soul both nodded.

Kidd spoke once again, "So we meet on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays; agreed?"

Everyone nodded or grunted in agreement.

"Well in that case, I think we should all go get some sleep and be prepared for what's coming." Kidd concluded their 'meeting' by banging on the table with a makeshift gavel.

As everyone left, they all thanked Ann yet again for the food, and Tsubaki apologized yet again for Blackstar's behavior. After everyone had left, Soul nodded goodbye and headed to his room. Maka and Grace cleaned up the dishes while Ann took a shower. When they were done, Maka went to bed and Grace went to Ann's room to help her organize a bit. Tomorrow was their first day of school at the D.W.M.A. and Ann wanted to make sure nothing would stop her from catching up/passing all the rest of the kids in her class. Little did she know that Maka was going to be her biggest rival.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me….. Yet. :D  
>AN: New characters introduced this chapter! Tell me what you think of them in a review!<br>-SD

Chapter 4

Grace was up early the next morning preparing breakfast when Ann and Maka came in. Maka seemed surprised. "What's all this?" she asked.

Raising her left eyebrow Grace said, "Breakfast?"

Ann rolled her eyes and said, "She's thanking you for letting us stay here by cooking."

Maka shook her head. "You don't have to make breakfast for us."

Grace shrugged, "I don't mind. I've already said I liked cooking and I felt like making something this morning."

Maka opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Soul who stumbled in half awake. "What on earth is that delicious smell?" he asked blinking several times and sitting at the table next to Ann.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Food." She replied.

Soul scratched his head and ignored the snide comment, turning to Grace. "What are you making?" he inquired, trying to look past her.

Stepping to the side a bit Grace said, "Bacon, eggs and pancakes."

Soul smiled. "Man, she cooks, she can hold her own against an idiot like Blackstar, and she's not flat as a board," he said glancing at Makas said flat chest. "Why can't you be more like her Maka?"

Maka replied by knocking Soul out of his chair with a swift chop. He hit the far wall and slid to floor, a huge dent in the middle of his face.

"Shut up," the blonde mumbled irritably.

Soul rubbed his head where it had hit the wall "She's nicer too," he muttered.

Maka ignored him as Grace slid the food onto the table and turned off the stove. She grabbed some plates, forks, cups and a gallon of milk and sat down. She had a plate stacked with 24 pancakes just for Soul and another plate for her, Ann and Maka. As they ate Ann and Maka talked about school work and the upcoming exams. Soul was too busy stuffing his face to pay attention and Grace was lost in her own world. When they were all done Maka and Ann cleared the table while Grace and Soul went their separate ways to get ready for school.

Ann wore a black blouse, dark blue jeans and black boots. Grace was in a black pleated skirt that was an inch above her knees, black lace up combat boots, and red shirt that was just half an inch too short, reading 'Rebel in disguise'. They arrived at the school and were met by Kidd and Co. at the entrance.

Grace's eyes lit up. "Kidd! What's up? You worried about your favorite cousin?" she asked teasingly, knowing that Kidd would have some reason or another, even if that wasn't the main reason.

He shook his head. "Why would I be worried? Unless Soul was dumb enough to try anything?" he said with a glance at the white-haired boy.

"Of course not, Kidd. It's not cool to hit on someone's cousin. Even if they do have a body better than my own meister," he said flippantly.

"Knock it off, Soul. You keep talking that and someone's going to get angry," Maka said warningly, pointing towards Kidd.

Kidd ignored the implication and said to Grace and Ann, "My father wishes to see you two immediately."

-Lord Death's Room-  
>Grace and Ann waited patiently for Lord Death to notice them standing there. A moment later he motioned them forward with one of his large hands. Standing behind him were two girls, who both turned in unison at their approach.<p>

"Girls, this is Nike and Adra June. Neither of them have meisters and I think it would be a good idea for you four to get to know each other," he said, gesturing to each girl as he said their name.

They both waved and Adra June said, "You can just call me AJ. I know my name's a mouthful."

They were both brunette, but one, Nike, had a backwards purple and black hat, purple and black stripped shirt, black cut-off shorts, black shoes and was shorter by about an inch. Her eyes, strangely enough, were a bright red. The other, AJ, was a bit taller and had a simple black T-shirt, purple shorts, black moccasins, and a black cloak with a hood. Her hair was down and had a single braid on the right side of her face. She had black star earrings, green studs on her cartilage, and deep green eyes.

Grace and Ann were confused. "Wait a minute," Ann protested. "You mean you want me to use them as my weapons? But I already have Grace, and I can't handle more than one weapon since a scythe is a two handed weapon."

Before Lord Death could continue, Grace interrupted. "What are you saying? That I'm not good enough for Ann? Or the other way around? We've been together for this long and we came here, by your request, might I add, to get better. Not be put with other people!"

Lord Death sweat dropped and said, "You didn't let me explain. Nike and Adra are fire and ice gloves. Ann you can wear them while you manage Grace, and pull all your soul wavelengths together. It's just for a little while, unless there are major problems or I find a better meister for them."

Grace and Ann sighed in relief. Lord Death clapped his hands together and said, "Alright now that that's cleared up, let's move on. Nike, Adra, Grace: transform and let's see how this works out."

"Alright!" they all said at once. Nike and AJ went first, forming themselves onto Ann's hands, then Grace followed suit. So far, so good.

Lord Death clapped again. "Excellent! Now, don't use soul resonance, but try to search for one another's soul. Get a feel of how they act and what you can do to combine your powers."

Ann searched and found Grace easily. She felt their powers naturally combine. She felt another powerful presence, and move towards it, assuming it was Nike and AJ already combined. She was correct. The power between them was incredible, almost fearful. Ann, being the peacemaker, managed to guide them all together. The power level increased so much, it was overwhelming, and all the girls broke apart, the three weapons detransforming. AJ and Grace were knocked towards Lord Death, while Nike and Ann went the opposite direction and nearly tumbled down the set of stairs that led into the room. Lord Death pushed AJ and Grace up with his large hands, and went over to the other two and helped them up as well.

"Well, well! That was very impressive!" All four girls turned to see Stein and Spirit standing at the bottom of the steps. Lord Death greeted them with a wave.

"What brings you here, gentlemen? Is there a problem?" he asked.

Spirit shook his head. Gesturing to the girls he said, "They were missing from class, and I heard that they were with you, so I thought I would come get them. After all, Ann and Grace might need a guide to get to the right class, being new and all."

Lord Death nodded. "All right, that's enough for now. All of you go to class. And Ann?"

The blonde turned. "Yes, Lord Death?"

He nodded towards the other three walking away and chatting happily.

"Take care of them for me. Especially Grace."

She looked at the rest of her group, who had stopped, noticing she was gone. "Yeah," she said softly. "I will. I promise." She ran to catch up with the others and they headed off towards class.

-After class-  
>Since it just happened to be Wednesday, one of the days that the group had picked to practice, Grace and Ann found Nike and AJ after school and told them about it.<p>

"WHAT?!" Nike screeched. Grace and Ann flinched and stepped back, alarmed.

"What's the matter?" Ann asked, warily checking the girl over.

Nike grabbed Grace by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me that you were related to- to… HIM?!" she yelled. Grace tried to duck away but Nike held fast.

"What? You mean Kidd? I thought it would have been obvious, since Lord Death is my uncle and all… Oh, he didn't tell you that, did he?" she said, noticing the look on Nike's face. Ann quickly stepped in and forced Nike to let go of Grace's shoulders.

"I just can't believe I get to practice group resonance with Death the Kid! He's just so- so… AMAZING!" she gasped excitedly. Grace and Ann looked to AJ.

"Is she always like this?" asked Ann. AJ raised an eyebrow at her sister who was happily chanting to herself, "I get to work with Ki-id! I get to work with Ki-id!"

"Yeah," she said after a moment of watching Nike. "When it comes to Kid, she doesn't shut up. It's pretty creepy."

Nike turned and grabbed her sister and Grace by the wrists. "Come on! Let's go!"

-At the clearing-  
>Grace and her group were the last ones to get to the clearing, where everyone was waiting for them, including Stein and Spirit. Ann could hear AJ telling Nike to chill out and stop spazzing. Grace took over the introductions.<p>

"Nike, AJ, these are our group members." She gestured to each person as she said their name. "First we have scythe meister Maka and her partner Soul." Maka smiled and Soul looked both girls over, nodding his approval.

"Next we hav, the Demon weapon, Tsubaki and her rather annoying meister, Black Star. He's got a big ego, so don't be surprised when he starts talking about how great he is."

Black Star laughed and said, "I'm the greatest there ever was! It's about time you noticed, kid." Tsubaki sighed and apologized for her meister. Grace rolled her eyes at Black Star.

"And last but not least, we have my cousin Kidd and the Demon twin pistols, Liz and Patti," she concluded. Liz saluted with two fingers, smiling. Patti waved over-excitedly and Kidd shook hands with each girl. Nike looked like she would pass out. Kidd must have noticed, because he gave her a curious look.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded, unable to speak.

Stein coughed and said, "Well, we really should get to work." Everyone nodded. Stein took over.

"Alright, weapons transform and meisters make a circle." Everyone did what they were told.

"Now, everyone; Resonate with your meister or weapon. Once you do, begin to search out for the others." Grace and Ann combined easily together, then found Nike and AJ. Grace found Kid and the Thompson sisters, who were already resonating with Black Star and Tsubaki. Maka brought them all together. Stein and Spirit waited while they got used to each other and found a steady rhythm.

When Stein felt the powerful waves coming off the group in steady paces, he spoke. "Now everyone resonate with another meister and weapon." Grace and Ann went to Nike and AJ, while the rest connected to one another.

Spirit noticed that waves were now crooked; one coming from one direction, then another too soon after coming from different direction. This time he instructed the group. "Grace, you and Kidd need to get in touch. Group yourselves together and bring everybody else together." Grace reached for her cousin, just as he reached for her. They almost knocked each other off balance.

"Careful," murmured Spirit. They tried again, this time, Kidd waiting for Grace to find him. As she did, they all resonated together and tree-bending waves came off the group. They managed to hold it for a while before Grace began to grow tired; she hadn't been a weapon for all that long, and she wasn't used to using her soul strength so much in one day. Stein and Spirit both noticed how the waves became crooked once again, this time because not all the members were able to put forth a lot of effort. At this point Liz, Ann and Patti all began to grow tired as well. Spirit intervened. "Alright, that's enough for today. Everybody slowly retreat back to your own partner and resonation."

Black Star laughed. "What, is somebody tired? I'll bet it's the kid," he said. "Look at me! I'm perfectly fine. This just proves that I'm much stronger than you! I can even put in more effort!" he shouted.

Stein looked alarmed. "Black Star, don't! If you do, you'll over power the group and you could cause serious damage to yourself and everyone else!" But it was too late; Black Star was maxing it out. Immediately, everyone lost connection and all the weapons de-transformed. They all slumped to the ground, exhausted. Well, except Black Star. He stood, breathing heavily, but he stood. He grinned at them all, saving Grace for last.

"How was that, kid? You see how us big shots work now?" he asked, clearly proud of himself. Grace was not amused. She was actually quite angry. Maybe more than angry. Suddenly full of adrenalin, she shot up and went for Black Stars face. Normally she wouldn't have been able to touch him, but she had jumped so fast, he hadn't seen it coming. Next thing he knew, he was on his back, Grace holding him by the collar of his shirt, leaning over him.

"Are you freaking mental?!" she screamed. He looked a bit shocked. Before he could respond she punched him in the nose. Hard.

"You. Freaking. IDIOT! Who do you think you are!? I don't care if you're God, you don't get to put our lives and souls at risk because you're a show off! You could have seriously hurt somebody! If you don't want to think of yourself, think of Tsubaki!" She shouted, completely pissed off.

Ann saw the warning signs. "Grace, calm down. You don't want to-" the brunette cut her off.

Grace ignored her meister. "How could you do that to her?! Didn't you promise her that you would make her stronger?! How the hell are you gonna manage that if she can't transform?! Huh? Did you think of that when you were trying to show off?!" Black Stars eyes grew angry. Irritated, he pushed the girl off and stood up.

She, too, stood up and opened her mouth to start yelling again, when suddenly she doubled over, wheezing. She started coughing and wheezed even harder, falling to the ground. Ann scrambled over to her. "Grace? Grace! Where's your inhaler?!" she half asked, half shouted, trying not to panic.

"What's happening?" asked Tsubaki worriedly.

"She's having an asthma attack" Ann answered, before turning back to Grace, who was still trying to catch her breath. Her mouth moved, as if she was trying to say something.

"What? What are you saying?" Ann asked.

Taking a ragged breath, Grace managed to rasp, "It's in my bag. Hurry!"

Ann ran for the tree where Grace had hung her bag. In a moment she returned and put it to her friend's mouth. Everyone else looked on with horrified, curious or anxious faces. Ann puffed the inhaler into the girls mouth once, then twice. A moment later, Grace coughed and sat up, slowly breathing in and out. She raised her hands over her head and folded them behind her neck, still slowly breathing. After a few minutes she was back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked anxiously. She knew a lot about asthma, due to these past few years with Grace. She nodded. Stein and Spirit looked at each other, then back at the group. This might be more difficult than they thought.

Spirit clapped his hands. "Alright. That's definitely more than enough for today. Black Star, I expect you to learn some self restraint from now on. You put everyone in danger, including yourself. Please be more careful next time." he said, giving Black Star a look. The blue haired boy just watched the two girls on the ground. Spirit sighed and said, "You're all dismissed. Go home and get some rest."

Tsubaki apologized for Black Stars antics then headed off. Kid, Liz and Patti said good bye to Soul, Maka, Nike and AJ, who left shortly after making sure Grace was okay. Kid waved on Liz and Patti, deciding to wait for his cousin. Grace was about to get up when she saw a hand in front of her. Black Star was grinning in a determined manner. Suspicious, Grace took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"What was that for?" she asked, not understanding what he was up to.

"You made a point. How can I help Tsubaki if I hurt her? I mean, it's not really my fault that you guys can't keep up with my power, but still. It's not fair to Tsubaki. Plus, you did manage to punch me in the face. Most people can't catch a star like me off guard, so I have to give you props for that. You're still just a kid to me though, got it?" he said, gruffly, as if admitting someone was right hurt his pride. It probably did. But she understood what he was saying, without using words.

"Fine, but you're still a blue haired idiot to me. Got it?" she said, just a hint of a smile on her face.

He shrugged, but was almost smiling too. "Whatever. See ya kid." And with that, he was gone. Grace rolled her eyes, and turned back to her best friend and cousin.

"Shall we go home?" Kid asked. Grace nodded.

As they walked back to Soul and Maka's place, Grace remembered something. "Hey, what do you think of AJ?" she asked her cousin.

He thought for a moment. "She is very strong, and clearly makes a great team with Nike," he said formally.

Grace smiled slyly. "And what do you think of Nike?"

"Same as her sister; powerful and makes a great team with her sister," he said.

"No, I mean on a personal level. Do you think she's cute or something? I noticed you seemed to take an extra second when you shook her hand."

"She's….. Very symmetrical." he said stiffly. Grace grinned. From Kid, that was a major compliment. She knew Nike would be ecstatic when she heard. But, that would have to wait until tomorrow. Right now, Grace was tired and just wanted to sleep. But she had a feeling that this group thing was only going to get easier from here on out.

AN: So…. That took a long time to write. And I apologize. Hopefully I won't take nearly as long for the next chapter. But who knows? Anyway review and tell me if it sucks or if I should continue and I will see you next chapter! Peace,  
>SD<p> 


End file.
